yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ryuto Ippongo
Ryuto Ippongo ist ein Schüler an der Akademi High School und ein Miglied des Videospielklubs. Aussehen Ryuto hat hellrote Augen und rote, hochgegelte Haare. Er trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Videospielklub trägt er ein rotes Tuch als Accessoire. Er trägt sein Tuch als Bandana, sofern man seine Aufgabe erledigt hat. Löst sich der Videospielklub auf, trägt er das Bandana nicht mehr, unabhängig davon ob man seine Aufgabe erledigt hat oder nicht. Persönlichkeit Von den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Ryuto die Persönlichkeit Handysüchtig. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er sein Handy zücken und ein Foto von Yandere-chan schießen. Hat er ein Foto geschossen, wird er aus der Schule fliehen und währendessen das Foto an die Polizei schicken. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen, außer man tötet seinen Schwarm Pippi Osu. In diesem Fall wird er den Spieler angreifen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihm zu machen,wird er in die Kamera posieren. Laut seinem Schülerprofil ist er in Pippi Osu verknallt. Keiner von beiden realiziert, dass sie Gefühle füreinander haben. Er schwört seinen Eltern, dass er seine gesamte Freizeit mit Lernen verbringt, aber spielt meistens Videospiele. Routine Beziehungen thumb|125x125px|link=Pippi Osu Pippi Osu Ryuto ist heimlich in Pippi verknallt. Jedoch bemerkt er nicht, dass sie die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hat. Aufgabe Ryuto Ippongo verlor sein geliebtes Bandana. Finde es und bring es zu ihm zurück. Das Bandana liegt rechts neben dem Schulgebäude vor dem Labyrinth. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, ist man mit Ryuto befreundet. Das heißt man kann ihn jeden Tag um einen Gefallen bitten und er vertraut Yandere-chan mehr. Das bedeutet dass alles postive stärker wirkt, wie Komplimente, und alles negative schwächer wirkt, wie beim Schulregeln brechen erwischt werden. Nachdem man die Aufgabe abgeschlossen hat, wird er sein Bandana tragen. RyutoAufgabe.png|Aufgabenstellung BandanaOrt.png|Das Bandana Zitate "I took off my bandana to adjust it, and a gust of wind just - WHOOSH - blew it right out of my hands! I can sense that my bandana is still somewhere on the school grounds. I can feel its energy! I feel naked without my bandana...but I can't find it anywhere! Would you pleeeeeease bring it to me if you find it?" "Ich nahm mein Bandana ab, um es neu zu justieren, und ein Windstoß - WHOOSH - blies es mir einfach direkt aus den Händen! Ich kann spüren, dass mein Kopftuch noch irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände ist. Ich kann seine Energie spüren! Ich fühle mich nackt ohne mein Bandana ... aber ich kann es nirgends finden! Würdest du es mir biiiiiitte bringen, wenn Du es findest?" - Ryuto, wenn man ihn nach einer Aufgabe fragt - "Please, hurry! Without my bandana, I can feel my...life force...draining..." "Bitte beeil Dich! Ohne mein Bandana kann ich meine... Lebenskraft... schwinden fühlen..." - Ryuto, wenn man seine Aufgabe akzeptiert - "I knew you wouldn't understand...nobody understands the bond between me and my bandana..." "Ich wusste, Du würdest es nicht verstehen ... niemand versteht das Band zwischen mir und meinem Bandana ..." - Ryuto, wenn man seine Aufgabe ablehnt - "My bandana! You found it! Oh, you have saved my life! I'll be in your debt forever! Forever and ever! Unless you, like, kill someone right in front of me, or something like that, ahahaha!" "Mein Bandana! Du hast es gefunden! Oh, Du hast mein Leben gerettet! Ich werde für immer in Deiner Schuld sein! Für immer und ewig! Außer Du tötest jemanden direkt vor mir oder so was, ahahaha!" - Ryuto, wenn man seine Aufgabe erledigt - Galerie Datei:Ryuto_Profil.png|Ryutos Profil vom 1. September 2017 Build RyutoProfil.png|Ryutos Profil vom 20. Februar 2018 Build Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Gaming Club Kategorie:Handysüchtig Kategorie:Klasse 3-1